In full duplex telephony, “sidetone” comprises a form of intentional feedback to the user of a telecom device, such as a telephone handset or headset, that enables the user to hear his own voice and thereby ascertain that a connection, or communication circuit, is open between the user and a far-end respondent, and also as a means for modulating the volume and speech formatives of the user's voice for effective communication. When the user speaks, his voice is sensed by the microphone of the device and introduced (at a reduced level) into the earpiece of the device so that the user hears himself speaking. Without sidetone, users cannot hear their own voice in the earpiece, and may conclude that the device is not working, or may speak either too softly or too loudly for effective communication.
Digital telecom devices typically lack the mechanical acoustics and circuitry that are pre-sent in older analog telephones for creating sidetone and therefore typically include electronic circuitry that generates the sidetone. An example of such a sidetone generator can be found in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,330,739 to S. Somayajula.
In voice-over-internet-protocol (VOIP) telephony, headsets coupled via, e.g., a universal serial bus (USB) connection to a host computer, typically a personal computer (PC) acting as a telephone host, constitute the telecom devices of choice. Special USB adapters are also available that can be used to couple conventional corded analog telecom headsets to a suitably programmed PC telephone host. These headsets and adapters are typically marketed as both VOIP and hi-fidelity computer audio devices, i.e., as “multifunction” devices that can be used for both telephony and pure listening activities, such as the audition of music, e.g., MP3 files.
By default, these devices have sidetone turned on at all times. This does not present a problem if the user of the headset is engaged exclusively in VOIP telephonic activities, where, as above, sidetone is a desirable feature. However, if the user is listening to music or simply sitting idly, the user may not want to have background noise or his own voice injected into the headset earpiece(s). If the user does not want sidetone on, the sidetone of the device must be turned off manually. This requires the user to open the audio mixer console of the PC's operating system (OS), e.g., Windows, and manually turn the sidetone off. Then, when sidetone in the device is wanted again, the user must turn it back on manually, again using the OS mixer console. This process of navigating the OS mixer is time consuming and not intuitive to technically unsophisticated users, and can result in missed calls and degraded listening experiences.